School in the Human World
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: This is an unoriganal SonicX School fic. But this time, Tails has a school supply that could help them get back home. But it can also help Eggman rule the Earth. Will Tails be able to protect this school supply? Read and Find out!
1. Sonic's Nightmare, Tails' Dream

A/N-Okay, so....all of my stories got deleted because Chat and Script means the same thing...THOSE ARE TWO FREAKEN WORDS. Also, I remember the day when that became a rule. I had a chat fanfiction and it got deleted. But why weren't my other scripted ones deleted huh? Okay, I'm done You can ignore me now.

**School in the Human world**

By: The Magic Pickle Fairy

****

****

It's would be interesting if two hedgehogs, a two tailed fox, a red emerald guarding echidna, a rabbit and her chao, a treasure thief and an insane man that wants to take over the world magically got transported to a different planet, maybe even a different point of time. It really happened they got transported to our world, now the man who wants to take over the other world wants to take over our world, and everyone else is trying to stop him at and at the same time: try to get back home. The main character is a hedgehog named Sonic, he is blue, had long quills on his head and is very, very fast. He has even defeat the race car driver, Sam Speed once. But after that race he landed in a swimming pool and was found by a twelve year old boy named Chris.

Now Sonic lives at Chris' house with a few of his friends from the other world he has come from. Now it is around the end of August, and he is sleeping on the roof, but is soon waken up by a pink hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic, each of us just got a letter from the mail," she called out to our hero.

Sonic opened one eye and then closed it again, "Who cares?" he asked the hedgehog.

The female hedgehog pouted, "Fine then be that way!" Then she stammered back inside the house.

A little while later the boy, Chris got back home from shopping with his grandpa, "I'M HOME," he called. Just after he called, a brown rabbit with a blue chao flying behind her ran right to the door to greet him.

"Why hello their Mr. Chris," she greeted with a curtsey.

"Chao," greeted her chao with a smile.

"Why hello there Cream," Chris said with a smile, "can you ask the others to help me get the shopping bags from the car?"

"Okay," Cream answered, and called everyone to help Chris with the shopping bags.

Much time later Sonic took a peek at what Chris bought, pencils, a notebook, highlighters. The blue hedgehog thought there was food in the bags, but these are things that a twelve year old boy would use for school. "I thought you already have this stuff at school?" asked Sonic.

"Do you know how I wasn't at school for three months?" asked Chris, "I'm coming back again to start another year at school."

Oh, isn't that obvious, Sonic backed out of school when he turned sixteen about a year ago. It was around the Summer time when school was out and he could have the freedom to run around all day and not sit by a desk for half of the day learning stuff. He hated school so much, even his best friend, Tails tried to help him like it by being his tutor.

"Well, good luck with that, good thing I'm no longer in school, I'm going back to sleep," he said. Then he zoomed in the speed of light...to the roof and began to sleep...agian.

"Didn't you tell about the letter Amy?" Chris asked the pink hedgehog.

"No, that idiot ignored me," answered the Pink hedgehog named Amy.

Then a HUGE sweat drop came from Chris' head, "This note will be a nightmare for Sonic then..."

At the garage next to Chris' house a yellow fox with two tails was working on something...interesting, yet will give plot into this story, and I will love to eat it but the fox won't let me because it is inedible, so I glomped him instead. When the object was finished he ran out the garage and into the house. "Look what I made guys!" he exclaimed.

Chris, Amy and Cream were watching that show with that purple gorilla thing that Cream likes so much. Both Amy and Chris looked back at Tails to see what he made. Tails held out a normal Bic pent that he probably stole from Chuck's desk in the garage. The two weren't so excited about a normal Bic pen but its better then the show they were watching. This fox dose has much explaining to do about the cheap pen.

"Well, I stole this pen from Chuck's desk in the garage and put a piece of one of the Chaos Emeralds in it. I made so that the more you write with it the more powerful the piece of the emerald becomes, it has unlimited amount of ink and it will flash when it's just as powerful as a single Chaos emerald. So we can go back home more quickly.

"How did you know that it will flash after it's as powerful as one Chaos Emerald?" asked Amy.

"I tested it when I have rewritten the whole book I found called, 'Moby Dick," he exclaimed. "It flashed once."

Another giant sweat drop came from Chris' head, "Tails, I think we would rather find all of the Chaos Emeralds, even though I lost them all after I gave them to Eggman."

"But you are going back to school, right?" asked Tails, "Well, with all the notes you will have to take we will have enough energy to go back home in no-time."

Then Amy began to speak, "But Tails, your notes are as big as a thick and boring book, I've been to school with you, I should know."

"You have school at your planet?" asked Chris.

Amy nodded, "No wonder why viewers of this Anime think you're an idiot," she said, "Of course we go to school. How else did we learn how to read and write and how to run fast enough to catch up to Sonic and glomp him?"

Chris did not know any answer. So he changed the subject, "Oh, and Tails, did you see the letter about you guys having to go back to school yourselves?"

Tails did not know about it, but his eyes have brightened up, "really?" He asked.

"Yes, Here the letter telling you that." Then Chris handed Tails a letter that tells him about going to school.

Tails read it and got more excited, "The letter says I will be going up a few grades! I'll be in ninth grade!"

(A/N-I'm going into ninth grade too! )

"Wow, that's great," said Chris, "You would be in the same school as Sonic."

"What do you mean, me going to school?" asked a familiar voice. The one who possesses the Voice is Sonic. "There is no way I am going to school, are people over sixteen a lot to not go to school to?"

"Well, yes," answered Chris, "But it's never a good idea; you should graduate from high school, if you want a good job in the future."

"I don't care about a job, I am not going to school," Sonic yelled, as he ran out of Chris' house all the way to Alaska."

Chris read the letter for Sonic. It said that even though it's legal for Sonic to have an option, he is forced to anyway because the government doesn't want to depend on a hedgehog with no education. Chris told Sonic, and the hedgehog agreed since he had nothing better to do anyway.

It was early September, and the first day of school for everyone, Chris was already ready to walk to school, along with Cream and Amy. They were waiting for Chris' best friends, Danny and Francis. Sonic is still inside waiting for Tails. It was the first year for the Station Square High school to have uniforms. Sonic was sitting on the couch in front of the TV waiting for Tails to get changed. Neither Sonic nor Tails are used to wearing clothing. It took Sonic two hours trying to learn how to put pants on. But he got it on. He is wearing a Japanese school boy uniform, kind of like the ones you see in anime. Now it is Tails' turn to change. He has got the shirt on, by is trying to work on everything else. He has been in there for three hours. "I'm done." Tails called when he finished putting his uniform on.

"Okay, now lets get this stupid school thing over with," said Sonic.

"But...I'm embarrassed," said Tails, still in the bathroom.

"Yea, me too, being the only furries in a human school, but you have to be brave!" said Sonic, "Come on, you were brave many times before."

Tails denied Sonic's comment about bravery, "No...I mean...my uniform, I have never seen a human wear this before."

"I know me neither, but I am never caught late in my life, so let's go." Sonic called from the bathroom door.

Then the fox opened the door, his face was redder then a Mar chino Cherry. His uniform was different then Sonic's. "I think they thought I was a girl," he said. Tails was wearing a sailor girl school uniform. No wonder why he's embarrassed, HE LOOKS LIKE SAILOR MOON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. But still, he looks cute

End of chapter

Maybe...to be continued.

Okay, I know I will get flamed about the uniforms thing. But I BADDLY wanted to see Tails in a Sailor girl uniform. If I could draw furried right, I would draw him in one! Actually, I only made this unoriginal fanfiction SO Tails will be wearing a school girl uniform. Yes, I am an idiot, so flame me about it. I will bet a cup of ramen I will not continue this. But if you like it, I'm glad you do and tell me, then I will continue this.


	2. First Day

A/N- So looks like I owe you a cup of ramen, I continued. Oh yea, ShadowandKnucklesgirlforever. Thanks for reading and I am glad you agree about Tails looking cute in a school girl uniform. I also like you name. I really like three-ways and I truly do wish the world doesn't have to have two people as a couple.

Also, Dr. Weird, I am happy you think that it's funny, and be happy because I will extend the uniform joke in one of the chapters.

In other notes, there will be made up characters, who are fellow classmates of our furrie little friends. But none of them are based on anyone I know, even myself. So don't take them as Mary-sues or Fan characters.

**School in the Human world**

Chapter 2

Amy, Chris, Cream and Cheese were waiting at the front porch for Chris' two friends, Danny and Francis. Then an African American boy wearing jeans, and a green jacket came along followed by a brown haired girl with pink overalls came over the Chris' house.

"Ready for your first day of school?" asked the girl in the pink overalls.

"Sure thing Francis," said Amy, "I'm sure happy I'm in the same class as both of you."

"And its Cream's very first day, isn't it?" asked the African American boy.

"Yes, and I hope it will be very much fun, Mr. Danny" Cream answered, "Cheese is happy to go to school too."

"Chao," agreed Cheese.

"Well, lets go, we don't want to be late," Chris told his friends, and so they left to go to school.

Both Tails and Sonic had pieces of papers in their hands, telling them what times they need to go to class and where the class is. They were walking down the hall trying to find their homeroom class. No all of the classes they have together, but they both have the same home room.

Sonic was talking to himself, while finding the room number to the room, "134, 135, hey, there is room 136." He opened the door and went inside with his skirt wearing friend. When they got inside, a lot of people are talking, but they stopped at the second they got in. Most of the people were staring at them, since they do not see a talking blue hedgehog and a two tailed fox everyday. But the teacher was very friendly.

The teacher was very young, and is wearing a pair of black Emo glasses. Her hair is braided up into a bun and is wearing an office shirt and kakis. "Why hello guys, welcome to Station Square High," she said with a smile. "May I introduce you to everyone; it is your fist time at a human school." But before any of them could answer she spoke out, "Everyone, this is Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miss. Miles 'Tails' Prower, they will be living at our homeroom this year." Everyone was alert when she was speaking, "May I have volunteers to help out new students out, I would like one boy and one girl."

A few students raised their hands, and the teacher picked out a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, a perfect body and...you get the point, she's perfect (The people I hate too). She got out of her desk and the teacher picked out a short boy with messy black hair. "Tails, I will like to introduce you to Ella, she was the middle school student body president last year, and I would bet she will do a good job helping you out."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ella!" said Tails as he was about to shake her hand.

"Like, eww, I would never touch an animal's hand," she said as she turned her back. Tails didn't like her already.

Then the teacher turned to Sonic, "Sonic, this is Sosa, he is my nephew, and he is a very kind boy...sometimes."

"I sure hope you don't mean the apple sauce incident four years ago," Sosa joked.

"Oh, yes I am," the teacher said back and giggled, "I sure hope you help Sonic a lot." Then she changed the subject, "By the way, my name is Miss. Tailor, I hope you have a nice first day of school."

Chris dropped Cream off at the kindergarten class, and he hurried over to room, 6-C. The class had five groups of six of desk in the room. It looked about the same as last year's room. He also knows he will have the same teacher, Stuart. A man with blonde hair and teacher like glasses was sleeping on the teacher's desk...yep, that Stuart alright. He saw Danny, Francis and Amy sitting together at one of the groups of Desk. He sat down along with them, and began to talk.

"Isn't that the same guy we went with in that camping trip?" asked Amy.

"Yep," answered Chris, "Mr. Stuart, we had him last year too."

"And check this out," Danny whispered to the three, "I heard our teacher is a secret agent studying you Chris, isn't that neat?"

Chris only laughed, "That's silly, were did you hear that?"

But before Danny could answer a, "Can I sit with you guys," was said by a blonde haired girl in a wheel chair.

"Sure Helen, we have one seat left," Francis said with a smile, "It's nice to see you here anyway."

"Yes, I had a nice summer too," the girl responded, "My dad had time to take me to this island with these beautiful flowers. He has promised me for a long time."

"Didn't Sonic take you their once?" The pink hedgehog asked.

The girl nodded "Yes, but the military was going crazy trying to get Sonic, it was the biggest adventure I have ever had, he is truly a great friend."

Amy blushed, she has a really big and obvious crush on Sonic. She sighed and looked down.

"Oh yea, and don't hang out with those jerks," said Ella, when she was teaching Tails about the social status at the school. Tails was taking notes with the pen he made to keep track on what she was teaching him.

"Why can't I talk to them?" asked Tails.

"Well," said Ella, then she made a list why, "They call the teacher, 'Sensei,' they are girls that play video games, they watch anime, they LIKE the uniforms...."

Tails was writing everything she was saying, but he had another question, "Why are you a freak when you are a girl that plays video games, my friend, Amy is very good at them."

"Thennnn.....she's a freak," was Ella's answer, then she continued a list of reasons why not a hang out with the group, "They hate Hillary Duff, They shop at Hot Topic, they go to the geekiest clubs."

Tails doesn't thing any of the reasons are good reasons, but he kept on writing down the notes. And I remembered, the more he wires with this pen, the sooner they will get home.

Sosa was at the hallways with Sonic and he pointed at a locker, "This is a L-ock-e-er, a locker, you put you stuff in it." Sonic rolled his eyes, this dude thinks he is an alien from another planet, he already show him what a desk is, a chalkboard, and even what a teacher is. But then he heard a familiar angry cry....

"HOW DARE YOU THINK I AM THAT STUIPED," a red echidna in a school boy uniform yelled, "I KNOW WHAT A WATER FOUNTAIN IS, I KNOW WHAT A GIRL IS, YET I EVEN KNOW WHAT A FOOTBALL IS!" He was about to punch a boy standing next to him, but Sonic sped to him right on time to catch the punch.

"Is that any way to treat a classmate?" he asked, "I think you need some anger management courses."

"Sonic..." he blushed for a second, and then a lightning bolt hit him because as much as Sonic/Knuckles romance fanfiction are popular, I stink with writing romances. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"What for?" both, Sonic, Sosa and Knuckles' mentor asked at the same time.

Knuckles sweat dropped, "Never mind."

Then at the same time, Tails and his mentor, the snobby, popular and evil Ella walked by.

"By the way is he you boyfriend?" Ella whispered in Tails' ear.

Tails blushed like a chili pepper, "ummm, maybe," he told Miss. Evil, popular and snobby.

"Because don't be shy about it, he is pretty cute for an animal..." said Ella, _Then I can gossip about it _she thought in her evil little head.

"But...I don't think its right for a boy to like a boy, and...some one else likes her..." he said.

(A/N-It's okay Tails, it's okay to like Sonic, even if he is a boy.)

"Waite?" she asked, "you're a boy? I thought you were a girl."

"Yes, I'm a BOY," answered Tails. Then he asked a VERY good question "how am I feminine anyway?"

It is a hard question to answer...for me, but Ella had an answer, "Well, for one thing you are wearing a school girl uniform." Okay...that is a good answer, but the wicked witch of Station Square High School has more, "You voice sound like a girl, you look like a girl, and most two tailed foxes are girls."

"OKAY I GET THE POINT!" he yelled, "I am only eight, and I haven't reached puberty YET!"

Then Ella's eye's widened, "oh..." she said blankly.

"Follow me inside, outside, to the stratosphere," sang Cream.

The class that she is in is...very small and has a lot of people who are...very young, she met the teacher. She is an old woman, with curly white hair. She said that her name is Mrs. Tailor. But she didn't seem to talk to her much and told her to go play with the other kids. But the kids didn't want to play with her, so she decided to sing the Team Rose theme song in Sonic Heroes.

"The moon is shining on you," she continued with the song. Then a kid threw a cell phone at Cream.

"STOP SINGING!" he yelled.

Human can be so mean...

"TodaywewillbelearingaboutLewisandClarcksjorneytothePacific." Mr. Stuart was teaching Social Studies without any effort As much as teaching isn't his profession, most kids just think he is just a bad teacher, and that evil robot Mr. Intelahenti was so much more fun even though he did put everyone in detention.

Chris was snoring with a big snot bubble coming out of his nose. No wonder why Sonic denied going to school, because it's boring. But Amy was listening, and raised her hand for a question. But Mr. Stuart didn't look back to see her hand, and continued lecturing the expedition to the Pacific Ocean.

But then...."RING, RING"....the bell went off do everyone can go to lunch..."YAY!" The kids RAN out of the room. Chris got his lunch bag along with everyone else to eat lunch.

"You know Chris, Stuart is really boring," implied Amy.

"I TOLD YOU HE'S A SECRET AGENT!" yelled Danny, but no one listened.

"You know, Amy, is school just as boring at your world as it is at ours?" asked Francis.

"Nah," was Amy's answer to Francis' question, "I enjoyed it since Sonic is their." Then her eyes began to sparkle up. "Unlike here, we all go to the same school, it doesn't depend on age, humans are just that stupid, making more building, but that Eggman could do worse."

Speaking of Eggman....they heard a laugh that didn't sound like any laugh, it was a laugh of a little black robot...chao....thing, but it doesn't matter what he is, because he came here for a very good reason. Everyone predicted what he is up to, so they took cover.

"That's okay guys, I'm not going to blow you up this time!" he told everyone, "I have a question."

"Is the question going to blow up?" everyone asked the little black chao...robot...thing.

"No, but I want to know were Sonic is, I have a message for him!" he said.

Hmmmm, for the sake of Sonic not being blown up by a message he must not tell were he is. But Amy told him anyhow.

"Even for the sake of Soniku-kun not being blown up, I don't think I should tell you, but I will anyway, he is at Station Square High School."

"Thank you," he yelled, "and here is a present for my appreciation!" he gave Amy a bomb....uh oh....but she try to throw it else were so no one will get effected by the bomb...but it was too late....BOOM! Chris', Amy's, Danny's, Francis' and the girl in the wheelchair whose name is Helen's face was all black from the effect from the bomb.

"He's weird," observed Francis.

It was lunch time also at Station Square High school. Sonic got a brown paper bag with a ham sandwich inside. Knuckles was also sitting with him eating, whatever the heck it is on a lunch tray, since he didn't bring a lunch. He told the lunch lady that he would pay later...but it's not like he was going to.

"Mind if we sit with you?" asked Sosa who was with Knuckles' mentor.

"Sure," Sonic answered, "the more the merrier."

They both sat down, with their, whatever the heck it is on the lunch tray. "I heard this is chili from last year," Knuckles' mentor joked.

The echidna's mentor had long blue hair that was tied up to a ponytail, you can call him a punk since he wears chains on the pants of his uniform and is wearing a black shirt that says, 'My imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems,' under his uniform's jacket. Yes, he sure look like a punk but isn't into punk rock so much, so you can throw rotten fruit at him and call him a poser. (But not right now, I am doing a story here) He is into jokes, but isn't too smart, as you can see already that he almost got beaten up by Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald.

Sonic stuck his tong out, "I do like chili, but I sure don't like it when it's over a year old." Then he laughed, then he looked back to see a male two tailed fox wearing a school girl uniform. Sonic knew what he wanted so he scooted over so he can sit with the others.

"Hi Tails, hi Knuckles," he greeted, then pointed to Sosa and Knuckles' mentor. "Who are they?"

"My name is Sosa Tailor," he introduced, and then pointed to Knuckles' mentor, "and this is Force Daza."

"Oh, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails," Tails introduced back.

"Because you have a big tail?" asked Sosa.

Tails shook his head rapidly, "no because I have two tails," he said. Then he changed the subject, "You know, school is much harder in the human world, my mentor says that it matters who you talk to, and I took lots of notes."

Sosa looked at the first page, "That Ella, she's the most popular girl in school; almost everyone wants to be her friend."

"And so many people want to be her friend she only picks the cool people?" asked Tails.

"Yep," nodded Sosa, "But not everyone wants to be her friend, some girls that eat in the library hate her a lot."

"Are they the ones that call their teacher Sensei and play video games?" Tails asked.

"Yea, and they are hot too," Force told the fox, "I would hook up with one of them, but it's uncool for Ella's potential."

"This Ella must control the school," observed Sonic.

Both of the human boys nodded their heads, "She's a freshman and she already dose control the high school."

"Well, I'm not scared of her," Sonic bravely told the table. Then he looked behind his back and Ella, with gleaming red eyes was standing her. "Uhh....I need to go to the bathroom." Then he ran as fast as he can OUT of the bathroom.

Then a manic laugh came in the air, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hi Sonic I have a message!"

"TAKE COVER," yelled Tails, then he hid under the table. Sosa, Force and Ella just looked at him like he's a strange little two tailed fox in a school girl uniform.

"Where's Sonic?" the little black robot chao thing asked, "I have a message for him."

"He's not here, sorry." Tails answered the little back chao robot thing.

"What do you mean he's not here?" the Eggman Robot questioned angrily.

"He's not here Bokkun," Tails repeated.

"Yea," Ella agreed, "Now go away."

The robot, who's name is Bokun began to cry, "Why dose everyone hate me?"

"Because you are a no good, rotten, out of style robot," was Ella's answer, but Bokun was still crying, "You are so lousy, you cry and you are freaker then those freaks that eat in the library."

"HE'S COOLER THEN WE ARE!" one of the girls that eat in the library called out.

"Exactly, so if one of those freaks that call their teacher 'Sensei' thinks you are cool then you are a freak." Ella implied.

Bokun cried louder, "YOU ARE SO MEAN!" and flew away, with the message still in his bag.

When school is out, Chris walked Amy and Cream back home and when they opened the door, the cook, who's name is also Ella, had cookies on a plate. Unlike the Ella at Station Square High School, she is much nicer. "How was your day?" she asked with a smile.

"Boring," both Chris and Amy responded at the same time.

"Human are really mean," cried Cream, "The teacher only gave us books to read then sat at her desk and began to play with her game boy."

"Well, I have some cookies for you to make you feel better," Ella said. So everyone took a cookie and went to the room with the TV in it.

That was when Sonic and Tails got home. Ella asked how school was to them.

"It was really fun!" answered Tails, "But it's harder since it matters who your friends are, or else no one will like you."

But Ella had something to say, "Popularity isn't important, you should make friends who really want to be your friends. I made friends with complete dorks and now my best friend is married to a software company owner and she's an actress. She also hired me as her cook."

But then she has seen that no one is their, she looked into the room with the TV in it and everyone were watching the news. The president was being interviewed about Dr. Eggman.

"Well, I'd just made him put down his cards and he told me were his secret base it right now," the president said, answering a question the interview asked him.

"What? Mr. President?" asked the interviewer.

The president laughed, "'Put down your cards your cards,' is a Texas saying, it comes from poker."

The interviewer shook his head, "No, I just observed that you are wearing your underwear."

The president looked down; he was wearing a pair of woman's underwear, that have little flowers on it. "WHAT?" he yelled, "I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DREAM?"

"That's worse then wearing a school girl," Sonic told Tails, trying to make him feel better.

"Yea, your right," Tails said, "But I can't believe they thought I was a girl!"

"But you do look cute in it Mr. Tails," Cream complemented.

"Umm...thanks Cream I think..."

Well, I sure hope things will go better for our friends. But what is the message that Bokkun was trying to send? Well, read the next chapter. Or if there isn't a next chapter, then wait until I write it.

A note I do have. I have created Ella, the snob at Sonic's, Tails' and Knuckles' school for another story I wrote. It was just a coincidence that her name is the same as the cook at Chris' house. I sure hope you don't get the people confused. If so, tell me. I can change the name of Ella, the school girl. You can also tell me what other changes I should make in the characters. Like if they are too perfect, or too short, or too tall. But say nothing about Ella, the school girl's personality. She is supposed to look perfect, but a complete snob.


	3. The Pen

A/N: um....do I have anything to say?

Oh yes I do

Yes, last chapter I have hinted some Yaoi, I am very sorry if you are uncomfortable about it. I am a really big yaoi fan, especially Tails/Sonic. But I will not go any further into the limit, because I really STINK with romance fanfiction of any kind.

**School in the Human World**

Chapter 3

For the rest of the day, everyone did their homework, and Chris, Ella and Tanaka helped Sonic and Tails with their dressing, since clothing is something they don't know much about.

"What is with humans and clothing anyway?" asked Sonic, after he mastered the pants.

After Tails pulled down his shirt he answered that question, "Because unlike us, humans only have hair on their head, and they need them to keep warm in the winter."

Sonic nodded his head, he dose have fur on his body, and he have never thought that creatures that lack fur needs the clothes. In his world only girls wear clothing...for certain reasons...

"Finished!" cried Tails when he got his shirt on, "I think I mastered that."

"The girls' uniform must be easier, but the boys his tees hole that you have to put these plastic circles into, and it's hard to put together." Sonic told his best friend as trying to put his buttons together.

"Oh, those are buttons," said Chris, "They are hard if you are doing it for a first time, but I have an idea." Then Chris ran upstairs to his room and got some white shirts. "you can wear a shirt under your jacket, and you don't have to button up your shirt!"

Wow...only in a fanfiction Chris would have a good idea, and Sonic thought it was a good idea, Sonic put a shirt over his head and on his torso, and put the jacket on. "Good idea Chris," Sonic complemented with a smile and a thumbs up. Chris just blushed.

At Robotnik's base Bokkun was crying, and crying and crying. "Icounden'tfindSonicanywhereandthehighschoolerswereMEAN!" then he continued to cry.

"WHY THE HECK DID I PROGRAM YOU TO BE SUCH A CRY BABY!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

"You programmed me to have a free will," Bokkun answered, with tears in his eyes.

"And obviously with feelings," said Robotnik's yellow robot, which I don't know the name of.

"Speaking of having a free will, how did you do it?" asked a young woman with black emo glasses, "I'm into robotics myself, and I have no idea how to give my robots a free will."

Robotnik sighed, he has found out that Sonic was going to school and had a plan to kidnap his homeroom teacher, so he HAS to save her, but since he dosn't know, he wont be saving her.

"Since Mr. Sonic the hedgehog and Miss. Miles Prower didn't get the message...can I go home now?"

Eggman nodded his head, and she left, "But can I come back and learn more about you robot making skills? I'm a big fan of yours," but Eggman shook his head, "awww."

Well, looks like Eggman has a fan, the strange thing about Miss. Tailor is that he doesn't see the evil in Eggman, just the genius. She wishes she could know everything he knows.

The next day, it took much less time to get the clothing on Sonic and Tails and they where early getting to school too. Thanks to Sonic's speed and Tails' flying with his two tails. At home room Miss. Tailor and Sosa were already there.

"Good morning Sonic," Miss. Tailor said with a smile.

"Hi guys," Sosa waved, "Your early today."

"We learned how to put on clothing yesterday," said Tails, "We had a hard time putting the on yesterday."

"Oh yea, you only wear shoes and gloves, don't you?" asked Sosa, "But I heard a gossip that the source for Sonic's speed is in his shoes."

"Nah, that's not true," said Sonic, "Tails made theses shoes because my old ones always catch on fire."

Miss. Tailor and Sosa laughed, "Hey, that's true you know." Tails told them.

Cream got into her class room, and was told to play, but she didn't feel like it. She sat down at a table, and drew pictures with Cheese. That was when a girl, about five years old, with black hair braided into pigtails. "Can I draw with you?" she asked the rabbit.

"S-sure," Cream answered.

"Thanks," and then the girl sat down. "What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Cream," then she pointed to Cheese, "and this is my special friend Cheese."

"Is that a chao?" asked the girl.

"Yes it is," cream nodded her head.

"Cool, I have a chao too," she said, "it look like this," then she made a picture of a gray chao with a pair of glasses on.

"Wow, it looks cute," complemented Cream, "What's it's name?"

"Her name is Star!" the little girl told Cream, "and my name is Isse"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Isse!" said Cream, and they continued to talk about Chao all day.

At lunch time, Miss. Tailor told Sonic and Tails to come to her room for a talk.

"Do you know this man, called, Dr. Eggman?" she asked once they both got into her classroom.

"Yes, I am the one that defeated him a lot of times." Sonic answered with an attitude.

"oh," Miss. Tailor blushed with embarrassment, "Right, but I would like you to know yesterday he had a plan to defeat you yesterday. But you haven't got the message."

"Oh," Tails nodded, "That's good, and we needed the time yesterday."

"It must be hard for you, since you need to get world done, and save the world at the same time," she told them, "If you didn't do your homework, I will understand, your saving the world, and doing school at the same time."

"Yea, I find the whole idea stupid in my opinion," said Sonic.

"I think it's great, since I invented this pen that can get us back home," said Tails, "it's a pen that the more you write the more powerful it gets."

"Hmmm, that is very interesting," Miss. Tailor told her two tailed student....

When Sonic and Tails got home from school, Sosa came along. "How was your day today?" Ella asked at the front door, "and who is this young man?"

"My name is Sosa," Sosa introduced himself; "I am here because I needed help with my homework, and Sonic told me Tails is a terrific tutor."

Sonic then stepped in, "That is sure right."

"But I thought you hated school, no matter how much I tutor you?" asked Tails.

"I still so," Sonic told his best friend, "But they might think I don't need school if I work hard enough."

Good observation, but that's just the author's opinion. So then Tails invited Sonic and their new friend to the garage.

"Hi!" Miss. Tailor called out as she just barged into Robotnik's secret base. Everyone looked back to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Eggman yelled, "I thought I told you not to come back?"

Then Miss. Tailor thought for a second, "Nope, I do not recall of you telling me not to come back!"

Eggman was very annoyed, since when did a woman like her become a teacher? She is too annoying and childish to be one. Eggman hates school a lot, because everyone teased him for his knowledge.

"But I have something you might want to know," the teacher told the doctor.

Eggman wasn't too existed about this, 'Thing.' But he did say something, "How did you get here anyway, my base is at the middle of the ocean."

"I drove," she answered, "But I REALY have to tell you about something Sonic is planning!"

Eggman ignored her again about what she is trying to say, **_she is such an idiot, _**was in his thoughts.

But she continued to speck, "but, I heard of this pen Tails is making that the more you use it, the more powerful it gets!"

"WHAT?" Eggman asked his nuisance "Is that true?"

Miss. Tailor nodded her head, "Yes."

**_She sure is an idiot, but she IS a smart idiot _**Eggman thought again. Yet I have no idea how in idiot can be smart, but I can perfectly agree with him.

Cream got home from school, happy about making a friend who also has a chao. Isse's back yard has a secret spot with a chao shrine in it. She played a lot their, and made friends with a silver chaos she named, "Star." She is planning to bring it tomorrow.

Sosa got a lot of help from Tails with his homework. They all had extra time, so they played some Monopoly, until Sosa heard a beep from a car.

BEEP BEEP

"Oh, this must be my aunt!" Sosa told the two. "See you tomorrow!" he called.

But he will not being seeing them tomorrow.....

Because tomorrow is Saturday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued....

NOT!

Eggman thought it would be a good idea to get a robot to steal the powerful pen from Tails and Sonic. He looks though his card deck to find the perfect robot to steal the pen for him...but it is so hard to choose. So he put the deck into a slot machine, and pulled the lever. Three pictures appeared, and the pictures were of sevens. "WHOOHOOO, JACKPOT!" he cried when coins came out from the machine. But then he pulled the lever again to really get a robot.

The true, to be continued.....


	4. Introducing Isse

A/N- Before I start ANYTHING! I must tell you about this Sonic fanfiction humor website you might 

This author use to be a humor writer until took a lot of humor out of the website. So check it out, PLEASE! The webmaster REALY wants more people to see it just do a small favor and visit it at least ONCE OKAY???? I'll bribe you with ice-cream!

Second thing, Topaz and Rouge will be the main characters of this chapter. As a fan on odd couples, you make think that I will be making Topaz and Rouge have a romantic relationship. But this time I am taking criticism and backing off the romance…BUT IT'S SO TEMPTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes…I happen to be a Rouge/Topaz fan as much as a Sonic/Chris and Sonic/Tails fan.

**Chapter 4**

Rouge is a furried creature just like the rest of the characters. She is a white bat that wears a heart shaped shirt. She is highly attractive too. But never underestimate her; she is a great treasure hunter and a spy for the president!

But today was not a good day for Rouge….

"WHAT?" she scream, "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER GRADUATED FROM HIGHSCHOOL!"

"Topaz told me," said the president of the country. "It is required for a spy to pass high school, she told me you dropped out at senior year!"

Rouge just glared at Topaz, her spy partner.

"Well, I could always assign you to the greatest pubic school in the country, Station Square High school," the president told the sexy bat.

Steam came out of Rouge's head, "FINE, I'LL DO IT!"

"Great," the country's leader said, "Topaz, since you are her partner, I have a job for you at the same area."

Topaz is a human, who is also an agent for the government. She isn't as attractive as Rouge, but she is more serious about her job then Rouge. She solute to the president, "What is it sir?"

"I want you to check up on that hedgehog, so I got you a job as a Home EC teacher at his school, it's the same that Rouge is going to."

"I will do my best sir," she told him.

"I bet she can't cook," Rouge whispers to herself, "No wonder why she couldn't find a man…"

Topaz heard her partner, "I HEARD THAT!"

"WHAT I SAY IS NONE OF YOUR BEEZWAX!" Rouge yelled back.

Then Rouge and Topaz went into a catfight. The vice president ran into the office immediately to watch. "I love female agents," he told the president as he handed him some popcorn.

"How about entering the Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, Asexual, Straight Alliance?" asked Tails.

It's Saturday, and Tails is thinking about entering a school club with Sonic.

"Dose the name has to be so long?" the hedgehog asked as he is flipping through channels.

"Well, we could always enter the Dance Dance Revolution Club, or the Anime Club, or the Basketball Club," Tails told Sonic.

When Sonic found something to watch, then he turned back, "Do we have to enter a club?"

Tails shook his head, "No, I thought it would be fun."

Then Cream and her new friend, Isse came into the room. "Excuse me, Mr. Sonic, can we use the TV?"

Sonic threw the remote to Cream, "Sure thing, I wasn't watching anything anyhow..." Then Sonic stood up, "By the way, who's your friend?"

"My name is Isse," said the friend. "I'm in Cream's kindergarten class."

"Well, my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog," he told the little girl.

"I know you," said Isse. "You're on the news all the time and you are my big brother's friend," then she pointed to Tails, "and you are too."

"You have a brother?" asked Cream, "I don't have a brother, it must be nice having siblings."

Isse shook her head, "Nah, he's so mean; he's worse then any mean first graders."

Tails then began to speak, "You don't happen to be talking about Sosa, are you?"

"Yea, of course, he always ignores me and always working on homework!" Isee answered.

Tails always thought Sosa was a very nice guy, he knows what it's like to have a big brother, Sonic is exactly like a brother. But maybe blood related siblings are mean to each other.

**CRASH**

**BOOM **

**KABAM**

A giant machine was outside of the mansion. "What the?" asked Sonic, "COME ON EGGMAN IT'S THE WEEKEND!" Then he ran outside to see Eggman.

When the hedgehog got outside, Eggman greeted him, "Hello Sonic, how was SCHOOL, oh you don't have any today, LET ME FILL UP YOUR WEEKEND!"

Sonic only shook his head. "I hate you," he told whispered so Eggman can't hear him. "WHAT THE HEACK DO YOU WANT?"

"Oh, I'm not asking for much, not even for a fight, just your pen."

"Huh? Pen?" he asked…then Sonic just realized Eggman somehow knows about the pen…"I don't have the damn pen!"

"Yes you DO," Eggman talked back, "your homeroom teacher told me the WHOLE story!"

Homeroom Teacher? "Miss. Tailor?" Sonic wouldn't expect anything from her to do such a thing. He just thought she was just a normal human, not into the forces of good OR evil. She must have been forced to tell. Yet what he thought was not true….

Isse was looking out a window watching Sonic with Cream and Tails. "Oh, so that's what Aunt Emily was doing."

"What do you mean?" Asked Cream, "Who is Aunt Emily?"

"She's my aunt silly," Isse told her friend, "She is also you teacher Tails!"

"Miss. Tailor?" the fox asked Cream's friend. "But how could she do such a thing."

Isse just laughed, "She idolizes Eggman, I do not know why, but she is into robotics too."

Tails just let out an anime sweat drop, "This is bad." Then he took the pen out of his shoe. "Yet, the only way to fix this problem is to break the pen." Tails broke the pen in half with his own bare hands. No, he isn't THAT strong, that's just how cheap BIC pens are.

Just then Chuck came into the TV room to ask Tails and the two kindergarten girls a question. "Do you know where my pen is?"

Tails' pupils shrank as he is sweating at the same time. "Umm….about that pen--"

"He broke it," Isse said pointing fingers at Tails.

"ISSE," yelled Cream, "Tattling is no good!"

"But it's true," Isse told Cream, "Aunt Emily told me to always tell the truth."

"Yea, and Miss. Tailor also the one who helped Eggman us by, 'telling the Truth.'"

Sonic and Eggman were fighting meanwhile, but Sonic seen the whole pen breaking incident, Eggman did too. "Looks like your party's over."

Eggman's face turned red, "YOU DARN HEDGEHOG!"

"What? I didn't do it, Tails is the one who broke the pen," Sonic told his arch-rival.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Eggman yelled as he left with his GIANT robot.

Sonic smiled, it was no victory, but at least things got much easier! He went back to the house, just to hear Tails, Cream and Isse argue.

"So, you want me to lie and say that, 'Cream did it,' that would be mean!" Isse yelled to Tails.

"I don't mean that," Tails said, "I meant that you shouldn't tell the truth when it is wrong to."

Sonic was very confused, "What are you guys talking about?" Tails blushed REALY hard. "Ehe."

Tails told the whole story about how he broke the pen, and how Isse told Chuck that he did it. Sonic nodded his head, "Isse shouldn't be telling everything she knows to everyone, and Miss. Tailor shouldn't have either, I think you should only tell the truth when it's right to."

"Yea, I guess your right," Isse said. "Hey Cream, want to watch our favorite show?"

"YEA," yelled cream as they turned the TV on!

There's a moral of this chapter, and it's to always tell the truth, but don't tell the truth to EVERYONE. Just tell the truth when it's right. JEE, I made a moral. I never do that!

But in other note, I would like some pointers on my character design. Especially characters like Isse, Sosa and Miss. Tailor (Emily). I did not make them to be…loveable or to be hated. (Yet you have rights to hate any of them) I'm just trying to keep them from being completely perfect.

I will continue next chapter will take place Monday, Rouge's first day ever since she cut school at senior year.


	5. Rouge the Student

A/N: Okay, I will make one change in this fanfiction. It will be that it will mostly concentrate on Station Square High school. So I will not be jumping form school to school so often because it gets confusing.

Also, since dose not support indents, I will write down, 'indent,' to tell you that there is a new paragraph. Just for the sake of my cheapness.

**The New Senior**

"I can't believe I have to wear this stupid uniform," Rouge said as she got out of the bathroom of a small, one man apartment. Topaz and Rouge are staying at Station Square in a small neighborhood. They do not have much money so they have to get a small place.

Topaz was waiting for Rouge so she can use the bathroom, "Next time I'm going first, you take too long."

"Well, you need long bathroom time if you want to be a beauty like myself," Rouge bragged.

Topaz just rolled her eyes. But then she thought of a plan. "But I can help you with the clothing if you let me go first in the bathroom," said Topaz as she stepped in to brush her teeth.

(Indent) "Hello class," said Miss. Tailor as she walked into her room. "Before we do the pledge of allegiants, I want to introduce a new student who will be joining us today. She came from Washington D.C and she's just got into the 12th grade. Her name is Miss. Rouge the Bat."

Rouge walked in looking stylish in her uniform. She cut the skirt to make it look shorter and her socks are floppy. She has a purple inflatable bag on her back and is wearing purple framed glasses just for the sake of style. Almost every boy drooled at the sight of her.

Miss. Tailor looked at one of the drooling boys, "why are you drooling?"

"She's….HOT," the boy answered.

Miss. Tailor just looked at Rouge, "with that short skirt and those short floppy socks, I would bet she would be very cold."

"Miss. Tailor that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you heard," Ella yelled.

(Indent) In the cafeteria at lunch, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sosa and Force were eating pizza. It was a school lunch that anyone can trust. Force was listening to a CD singing to the song. "What are listening to?" Tails asked.

"Washington Bridge they are the greatest punk band EVER!" Force said will full force. 

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "I thought they where a poser band."

Force glanced at Knuckles as if he was about to attack him, but just then Rouge invited herself to the group's table. "Hello guys."

"IT'S YOU," Knuckles yelled.

"Hello," Tails greeted in a friendly matter, "my name is Miles Tails Prower, but you can call me Tails. I really like how you rearranged your uniform."

"Er, yea thanks," Rouge didn't have much care about her uniform, "the Home Economics teacher told me about it, they do it in I think, Japan."

"Home Economics?" asked Sonic, "I think we have that next period."

(Indent) Sonic, Rouge, and Sosa have the same Home EC period. Basically it's a senior and sophomore class.

Topaz is in her regular agent uniform at class. "My name is Topaz and you will be identifying me by my first name. I am a secret agent form Washington D.C and I will educate you on cooking, building and sewing."

One student raised his hand, Topaz pointed to him and the student asked, "Why did you say that you were a secret agent if that's suppose to be a secret?" Everyone laughed.

Topaz took a deep breath, "yes, I am on a case but you are not suppose to know that, may I have Rouge at the front please?"

Rouge stood up and went to the front of the class room. Then Topaz took a flashy like device from Rouge's backpack and flashed it at the whole class, "I AM NOT A SECRET AGENT THAT IS ON A MISSION TO SPY ON SONIC YOU GOT THAT?"

Everyone nodded their head; Topaz put the flashy memory loss thing back into Rouge's backpack. "I thought you would need that more then I do," she whispered. Rouged mouthed, 'what is that suppose to mean?" with a slight attitude. But Topaz was unable to identify what she was trying to say.

Topaz smiled at the class. "Good, now today we are going to learn how to sew pillows. You have your needled on the desk, and please. Be careful not to poke yourself on accident or on purpose. I will provide lessons on those who do not know how to sew."

(Indent) Class was fun, "You get a lot of thread from the spool and put the needle thought it. Then cut the thread and tie the two ends together." Topaz was a very good teacher. Sonic was one of those who doses not know how to sew. Sewing was a very important thing in his world. Most furies sew their own clothing. But Sonic use to ask his mother to sew him new gloves if he needs any. In the human world humans buy clothing without the worry of pricking your finger.

"Next you get two squares and sew them together. To sew you get the needle through both cloths and go in, and out, in and out." Topaz was doing it at the same time. The other students who do not know how to sew followed her. "But be sure to keep one row of the square open so you can add the fluff, see me when you're done."

Sonic sewed a couple of stitches, and then he looked at them, they where uneven and crooked. Sonic would know how to sew. But he never listened to the sewing classes at his old school. Rouge seems to be doing great at making a little red pillow. She even sewed a little heart shaped button on it. It's a serotype that girls can sew better then boys in the human world. But it's literally true in his world. Girls needed to make clothing for themselves because it was against the law if they didn't wear any clothing.

(Indent) Knuckles and Tails are both in a biology class together. Miss. Tailor is the main Science teacher of the school. She drew two circles on the green board. "How cells reproduce is that they split each other into two. This is called asexual reproduction." Ella raised her hand, "yes Ella?"

"Wouldn't splitting like, hurt?" she asked

Miss. Tailor rolled her eyes loudly, "I don't know, ask them when we will be looking at them under microscopes next week," Miss. Tailor said then she continued her lecture.

Tails passed a note to Knuckles, 'I think I know why Ella is so popular.' Knuckles took his pen and wrote down his reply. It said, 'Because she makes classed more interesting? Yea, I think that's the only good thing about her."

When Knuckles was about to pass the note to Tails, Miss. Tailor said, "I think some non-human organisms like to kill tree's you think so?" Then she walked up to Knuckles and picked up the note that he wrote. "I'll let you slip because you're a quiet student un-like that, 'she,' you are writing about."

(Indent) It was the end of the day and the students visit the homeroom to pack up to leave school. Miss. Tailor had an announcement, "Tomorrow will be Clean Up Day, because the janitor is on vacation with his family, or he is sick. So be sure not to wear your uniform tomorrow and wear a shirt that you dislike. Class Dismissed!"

Sonic and Tails waited for Sosa and Miss. Tailor at the end of the day. Miss. Tailor is driving them to Sosa's house so they can study together. "Thanks for waiting," Sosa thanked them, "Aunt Emily can get very slow sometimes closing up her room."

But Miss. Tailor was quick that day because others are waiting, "I got the keys, want to get into the car?"

(Indent) Miss. Tailor turned on the radio to a pop music station. But when the radio got to commercials she started a conversation. "You can always call me Emily," she told Sonic and Tails.

"You should say that to Cream," Sonic joked, "she called people by their first name and adds a, 'mister,' or 'miss,' at the beginning."

"Do you mean that kindergarten rabbit?" asked Emily, "she's my niece's first friend that she can talk to, for a while she only had an odd creature she calls a chao."

"But Star is a cool little guy," Sosa told his aunt.

"Don't get me wrong on her chao guys, it's that Isse isn't the world most outgoing person," the teacher said. Then she stopped at a quaint little house that looks like it was built a long time ago, "here you go, your mom just made cookies for a snack, but save some for your sister, okay guys?"

"Okay Aunt Emily," Sosa quickly called back as he got out of the car with his other friends.

Miss. Tailor drove out into the open world as if she was stepping in for the first time. She sped right into the highway. They all stared at the smoke made my Miss. Tailor's car… "I think mom made chocolate chips today…" Sosa said aimlessly…

(Well, Rouge is for some odd reason hanging out with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and my two Gary-stues and tomorrow is cleaning day, oh joyous cleaning day, the only thing keeping me from going to regular classes, well, it will be a couple of months before I make another chapter. But I will get another plot going…then again maybe not…)


	6. Cleaning and Pet Day

Last chapter Rouge entered the school very stylishly with her short skirt and floppy socks and Topaz was a fantastic sewing teacher! But a problem will enroll when out heroes will discover the great challenge of cleaning.

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

**The Cleaning of DOOOOM**

Cream's teacher will happen to also be Isse's and Sosa's Grandma and Miss. Tailor's mother. Yet it is a surprise that Cream's teacher, Mrs. Tailor is still teaching. "Um…yea just so you know you puny runts, tomorrow is pet day," she told the class while they where practicing writing down the letter D. Everyone cheered, there is one thing a kindergartener likes and that is a special day. "Just bring you pet, if you don't have one, too bad and make sure it's house trained." Mrs. Tailor shivered. She must of have a bad experience with a puppy the pees everywhere.

After the day was over Isse and Cream where walking to Isse's house. "Your big two brothers are both at my house so expect them to do homework with Sosa over at my house."

"You mean Sonic and Tails?" Cream asked. "There not my brothers, they are just good friends of mine.

When the two girls got to Isse's house Tails, Sonic and Sosa where linked up to three Gameboys playing Four Swords. Isse just stared at Sosa. "Why aren't you doing homework?"

Sosa glanced at his sister, and then smiled, "we didn't have much to day so we are playing Zelda."

Isse was only surprised. "Cream and I are going to the Chao shrine in the back yard okay?"

"Sure, but Mom also left cookies if you want any," Sosa said.

Isse took a plate of cookies on the kitchen table and opened the house's back door to get to the back yard. Then Cream and Isse disappeared into the bushes.

(Indent) Today…was CLEANING DAY! Sonic and Tails where happy that they didn't have to wear their uniforms today, Tails decided to sleep in while Sonic got up at normal time. Yet he never knew that Amy cooks breakfast in the morning. He thought Ella did the job of cooking the first meal of the day, "Hi Amy," Sonic greeted.

"SONIC," Amy yelped. She blushed harshly. "I didn't know you where going to be here so early today…"

"Didn't have to wear my uniform," Sonic explained, but then Sonic's nose followed Amy's blueberry pancakes. "This looks good."

Amy was still blushing, "you really think so?" But Amy was blushing so much that the pancakes started to burn. "AW SHOOT." Amy turned off the stove and looked at the pancakes. Her pancakes looked liked Chris' mom's cooking.

"Don't worry Amy," Sonic said to cheery her up. "I'll make the breakfast for you!"

"Really Sonic?" Amy's eyes sparked up. "Thank you so much Sonic!"

But…to tell you the truth but Sonic's cooking is much worse then Chris' mom's. Everyone woke up to the fires alarm's beeping. Everyone went downstairs glairing at Sonic. They didn't look very happy. It looks like they had to eat burned and soggy pancakes for breakfast.

(Indent)Tails bought two Sub Sandwiches (Or Hoagies, Grinders or Hiros) before they got to school. Tails ordered one Turkey sub and Tails bought Sonic a Meatball Sub. Then they got to school on time.

When they got to school they observed the clothing the students where wearing. Sosa was wearing a camp shirt that says, 'Happy Day Camp C.I.T.' on it, while they spotted Rouge in a heart shirt and tights, her usual. But the Homeroom's snob was wearing rhinestone zip pocketed jeans and a stylish shirt that says, 'Super Princess 888' on it.

"Miss. Ella Kulas, may I ask you that I said that you should wear an outfit that you didn't like and not the latest fashion?" Miss Tailor asked.

"This is NOT the latest fashion," said Ella, "This was in style three years ago." Miss. Tailor rolled her eyes. She will never make peace with this student. "Okay CLASS, I have the reason why we are cleaning today." No one listened…"CLASS IF YOU DO NOT LISTEN TO ME YOU WILL ALL GET A DETENTION!!!!!!!!" Then everyone listened… "Okay, I have the reason why we are cleaning today. Our school has been bought out by a rich person who wants to educate the older teenagers of Station Square. Since the principle is also the janitor the students will now do the cleaning." She smiled afterwards, no one cares. "Well, anyway we will join up with Captain Robin, the History teacher to clean the art room."

(Indent) Miss. Tailor's homeroom had to walk down to the school's basement to Captain Robin's class. When they got to the class Knuckles and Force where there. Sonic sat on the desk the Knuckles was sitting at. "Why is you Homeroom teacher named captain?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Knuckles answered, "He thinks he's a pirate."

(Indent) Well, it looks like it's time to begin cleaning the art room. Captain Robin yelled to the class, "Arr, ahoy maties, Emily and I decided to destroy the dust bunny colony once and for all. Four years ago Emily discovered that there is a dust kingdom at the middle of the art room, and it is ruled by The Dust Bunny King, according to this diagram."

Then Miss. Tails showed the student's some posters of her analogists. "So I invented a shrinking machine so at least three student's with fighting skills to volunteer. Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles raised their hands. "Good."

(Indent) Mien while at the kindergarten class, Cream and Isse where showing off their pets like they where at show and tell. "This here is a chao," Isse explained, "they come from Chao Shrines."

Cream continued, "Chao come in different color and personality, for an example, my chao is blue and Isse's chao is sliver, any questions?" A lot of children raised their hand. Mrs. Tailor selected a child.

"What do chao eat?" asked a child.

"Well," Isse answered. "Chao eat fruit like these." Isse took a Heart Fruit from her pocket and gave it to her chao. Then Cream gave one to cheese. "Fruit can make a chao stronger or faster it matters what kinds you give them!" But suddenly flowers appeared around Cheese and Isse's chao. They came up to each other then mated.

"OH MY GOODNESS," Mrs. Tailor yelled, "THIS IS WORSE THEN BILLY'S DOG PEEING AT MY DESK, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

(Indent) Rouge, Knuckles and Sonic thought that Miss. Tailor and Captain Robot where crazy about the huge pile of dust at the middle of the art studio. But they where wrong, it was a small medieval town with dust bunnies living in it. Not only that it proves that the teacher was right, it also proves that the author is crazy. "Miss. Tailor said that we must defeat the Dust Bunny King to drive the rest out of the Art Studio."

Rouge rolled her eyes, "only a teacher like her would discover such a thing." Then she asked, "Where do you think the king must be?"

"Aw gee, maybe at the, 'Dust Bunny Castle?" Knuckles said with sarcasm.

"Well, here it is," Sonic pointed to a castle made of dust, "amazingly enough that what the residents of the town name it too.

"Well, lets get this over with as soon as possible," Rouge told the boys.

(Indent) Anyone can expect there are guards in front of the castle. So Sonic, in a Solid Snake costume quietly sneaking up on the guards, but he wasn't quiet enough. A red explanation point appeared on top of The Dust Guard's and started to shoot Sonic. But Sonic was unaffected since the guns where shooting out Windex. That wasn't expected, seven if it is one of the only things that can destroy dust. "I TOLD YOU THAT IDEA WAS A BAD IDEA!!!" Knuckles and Rouge yelled while hiding behind dust bushes. Then Sonic spun a tornado around all of the guards and destroy them. Then Sonic ran right into the castle. Rouge and Knuckles Followed.

As the trio was running in the castle's hall Knuckles had a question, "how where you able to get a Solid Snake costume so fast?"

Sonic just sweat dropped, "I have no idea…" That was when they found the throne room of the Dust Bunny King. "Well, here he is lets get to work!" The three ran right into the throne room, and simply began to kick his butt! The dust king did not defend himself at all. By the time the Dist Bunny King reached his death guards appeared in the room.

"Leave this to me," Knuckles said. Knuckles punched out all of the guards but that is what the reinforcements where for. But the problem is: They are flying!

"Leave this to me boys," Rouge told the two guys and she flew up to them and punched them out. "That was easy."

That was when the castle began to disappear. Miss. Tailor's prediction was right; defeating the dust king WOULD destroy the pile of dust at the middle of the floor. They yelled and scream to tell Miss. Tailor to un-shrink them. Miss. Tailor did so.

(Indent) "That was when Sosa and Vivien began their broom fight, IT WAS SO COOL!" Tails was explaining his day organizing the art supplies. Rouge and Topaz decided to walk to the ice cream store with Sonic and Knuckles. But first they decided to pick up Cream, Amy and Chris at Station Square Elementary School.

When they got to the school grounds there was a field that is needed to walk across. The five stepped on the field just then a ten year old child with a yellow belt around his chest standing on the field said, "OFF THE GRASS!"

"Well little kid," Rouge said, "Observe YOU are on the grass yourself!"

"Well," said the kid, "I am a safety patrol and safeties are allowed on the grass. Now get out before I report you."

"I don't go to this school," Rouge said, "Nothing will happen if you report me."

"YOU'RE REPORTED," the child yelled. Rouge rolled her eyes and began to walk across the field. Since the alternate way is on the dangerous road. The others followed with no other care in the world since they don't go to this school while the safety is writing them up for not reason.

When they finished their quest across the field they found Amy, Chris and Cream walking out of the school together. Cream was holding a chao egg.

"Hey guys," Sonic greeted.

"Hi Sonic…" Cream said sadly. "My teacher said I was, 'suspended and I don't know what that means."

"Aw, Cream that's a good thing," Amy told the rabbit. "Suspension is supposed to be a punishment but it is really a good thing. You don't have to go to school."

Cream cheered, "Yay!" and everyone went out for ice cream.


End file.
